


The Ian Fleming of Starfleet

by Nia_Chamberlain



Series: Kirk is Multi-Faceted [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Kirk, Bones is in this one!, Croatian, Fuck grammar, It focuses on action and angst, Kirk also has enemies, Kirk has friends, Kirk is Badass, Kirk is a giant ball of Angst, Kirk is tormented by his past, Kirk's ex-lover, M/M, Mission Fic, Relationships are not prevalent in this fic, Scotty likes beagles, Secrets, Swords, They're not always different people, hostages, undertones of pre-Kirk/Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Chamberlain/pseuds/Nia_Chamberlain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal day in space; Kirk is running from McCoy's hypos, Spock is working efficiently, and then Pike calls to give the Enterprise a new mission. </p><p>Basically, Kirk's past comes back to bite him in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Plot line suckiness, basic sucky grammar, slashy-slash, and generally terrible writing. Please forgive me…

-In the Past-

Deep in the woods of a planet light-years from Earth, four men were hidden in a cave on the outskirts of a village. A young woman was with them, huddled in front of a small fire while the men argued right outside the cave opening. A blond was pacing agitatedly, twirling the katana in his hand every few moments when he was overcome with the urge to fidget. The other three were leaning or sitting against the cave entrance. The blond suddenly paused, turning to his companions. 

“I’m telling you, Starfleet is lying to us.”

A brunette sitting on a small rock platform barked out a laugh. 

“When aren’t they? They’re total di-“

The brunette was cut off when a rock hit his forehead. He turned, pouting at the dark-haired man shaking his head. 

“Shut up Jax. We’re not paid to ask questions.”

The brunette, Jax, mouthed ‘we’re not paid to ask questions’ mockingly. No one paid him any attention. A red-head turned to the blond.

“Look Jim, you need to let it go. Who’s to say she was telling the truth anyway?” 

The blond, now identified as Jim, shook his head in agitation, as though entirely done with the stupidity he perceived to be surrounding him. He gestured to the woman in the cave as he spoke. 

“I took her from the rebels. She’s the princess of the village, the daughter of the Shaman! It makes sense that the rebels would take her as insurance. What doesn’t make sense is that the rebels took her to kill her. Think about it Markus!”

Markus, the red-head, sighed and turned to the dark-haired man. 

“Octavian, talk some sense into him.”

Octavian shrugged. 

“Who cares if the rebels are trying to kill the princess. Maybe she would have died if you hadn’t saved her. Maybe she is working with them to kill her father. Who. Cares.”

“I do! We can’t just kill the Shaman if he’s not actually the oppressive leader. Theresa says that her father has been fighting against the rebels to keep the village free. That they want to take control and practice gene cleansing.” 

Jim returned to his pacing, slicing through the air with his katana. Jax and Markus shared a look. 

“Jim, if you think Starfleet is wrong, take it up with Barnett. We can put off the assassination another day while you talk with him.” 

Octavian shook his head, shooting a glare at his teammates and stepping forward to grasp Jim’s shoulder. 

“We need to stick to the mission we were given. We were sent here to kill Theosi. So we kill him and get out before things turn to shit.”

Jim pulled his shoulder from Octavian’s grip, tightening his grip on his blade’s hilt. 

“The mission has changed! We were sent to kill the oppressive leader so that negotiations would go smoother. Killing Shaman Theosi would be a bad move!”

“This isn’t some crusade, Jim! You can’t just march in there, fix things, and be the hero. You need to grow up and get with the program. You don’t think Starfleet was ignorant about the rebellion leaders’ true intentions, do you?”

Jim growled. 

“What Starfleet does or doesn’t know isn’t the problem here. You need to realize that there comes a time when you have to do what’s right instead of what you’re told to do. When are you going to learn to stand up for yourself?” 

Octavian scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“At least I can admit that Starfleet isn’t some golden fleet of goodness. You knew when you signed up for this that we had to deal with the nitty gritty of Starfleet and its transactions.” 

Markus pushed himself off the wall of the cave, moving his red ponytail to the side so he could grasp the handle of his claymore. 

“Guys, come on. Let’s calm down. Arguing isn’t going to get us anywhere. We need to stick together.” 

Octavian whirled, dark-hair twirling around him as though physically showing his agitation. 

“No! You’re not my goddamn keeper. I’m going to finish this mission, rather you guys are with me or not.” 

He turned on his heel, walking to the ledge. Jim sheathed his katana, stepping forward. He bit his lip, obviously still angry but not wanting his friend to leave. 

“Tavian…”

Octavian laughed, shaking his head. 

“No. I’m done with your shit.” 

He jumped off the ledge, bypassing the walkway. The three men watched as he disappeared into the forest. It was silent for a moment before Jax sighed and stood. 

“I’ll go after him, make sure he doesn’t do anythin’ stupid. Get the girl home, okay Jim?”

Then Jax was gone, leaving Markus and Jim behind. Finally Jim sighed, turning to the cave. 

“I’ll go get Theresa.”

“Best hurry Jim.”

The blond turned. 

“Why?”

Markus smiled grimly, gesturing to the glowing red column that had appeared in the distance.

“Looks like the Rebellion is attacking.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Interesting or what? I know it is pretty short and vague but that was to make it more mysterious. Do not worry, you will get answers soon enough.  
> Oh, also wanted to give a shout out to the author who inspired me to actually start writing Star Trek works...Kanae Yuna is a fantastic writer. They wrote Ingenious Idiot and The Rules of a Good Man. Both are fantastic and you should seriously check them out. I’ve been rereading her works (for like the tenth time) and they only get better.  
> Nia


	2. Chapter 2

-Present Day-

“Shit-shit-shit-SHIT, MOVE ENSIGN!”

A random red-shirt was forced to throw himself against the wall of the corridor, watching as his esteemed Captain sprinted down the hall full-speed, moving as though the devil himself was nipping at his heels. The ensign blinked but decided to shrug off the incident, pushing himself off the wall and moving to continue down the hall. However, he was unfortunate enough to run into the proverbial devil, getting knocked flat on his ass. Said devil turned slightly to toss a hasty apology over his shoulder…

“Watch where you’re goin’, you damned fool!” 

…or not. The ensign picked himself up off the floor and sent a message to Commander Spock, informing him that the Captain and CMO were up to their usual shenanigans. Meanwhile, said Captain was desperately searching for somewhere to hide from his best friend’s wrath. The only option seemed to be the turbolift, so he dived in and called for the bridge. The doors were beginning to shut just as McCoy came around the corner, and Kirk offered him a cheeky grin and wave as he disappeared behind them.  
As the lift began to move, Kirk leaned against the wall to catch his breath. The doors opened a few moments later to reveal the bridge and Kirk moved to get out of the lift, paying attention to his feet instead of where he was going. Unfortunately this meant that he wasn’t aware of a certain Vulcan standing outside the doors. Kirk ran into Spock’s chest, tripping over his feet and would have fallen if it weren’t for Spock grasping his wrists. 

“Thanks Spock.”

Spock straightened Kirk and nodded lightly, a look in his eyes that stated ‘of course, it is my job’ and ‘Surak knows you need the help.’ Kirk patted his shoulder and moved to walk around the Vulcan but was stopped by Spock physically turning him around and moving him towards the turbolift. 

“Dr. McCoy has already commed. I am to accompany you to sickbay.” 

“Nooo, Spock! Don’t tell me Bones has you in his evil clutches!” 

The turbolift doors closed to the sound of Kirk’s bridge crew laughing. Spock reported their destination as medical, causing the lift to start moving and Kirk to pout. Spock simply stood, scrolling through his PADD as his Captain pouted and glared at the floor. 

“Captain, once you are done in medical, we must-“

“Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

Kirk gave his Commanding Officer a slight frown.

“How many times do I need to tell you that you can call me Kirk? At least during informal times.”

Spock quirked a brow.

“Nine times in the last week. However, Captain, I believe that any work environment is a formal environment. Therefore, calling you by anything other than your title at this time would be…improper.”

Kirk snorted, rolling his eyes and moving out of the now still turbolift. 

“Improper. Can’t have that can we?”

“Indeed not, Captain.” 

Kirk looked as though he was going to provide a smartass remark but instead blanched as the lift doors opened to reveal the devil standing with arms crossed, hypospray held lightly in one hand. Kirk tried to wedge himself between Spock and the wall of the turbolift, but his First Officer merely moved out of the lift, standing to the side in case the good, brave Captain attempted to escape. 

“Come on, Jim. Ain’t no use in trying to escape again. I have security posted through the hall.”

Kirk groaned, slumping as he finally exited the turbolift.

“I can’t believe you got Cupcake on your side…did you promise him a lollipop in exchange for his services?”

McCoy rolled his eyes, grasping Kirk’s elbow and leading him towards a med-bed. Kirk hopped on with a dejected frown, his eyes glaring at the top of Spock’s oblivious head, the Science Officer already scrolling through his PADD. McCoy uncapped the hypospray, slamming it into Kirk’s unsuspecting neck. The blond jerked, clamping a hand over his neck as he glared at his best friend.

“OW!”

McCoy rolled his eyes, putting the hypospray down and grabbing his PADD to type out some notes. 

“Don’t be such a baby.”

Kirk pouted for only a moment before he straightened happily, grinning at McCoy, who offered him a curious, if slightly apprehensive look. 

“You want to go planet-side, Bones?”

“Damnit, Jim! I ain’t going onto some infested, disease-ridden planet! Besides, you’re grounded after the last time.”

Kirk groaned. 

“Booones, I have to go! It’s a diplomatic mission, Captain required.”

McCoy opened his mouth, prepared to argue, but Spock interrupted before he got the chance.

“That is correct, Doctor. I think it would be prudent for you to accompany the Captain and myself to the planet. After all, we do not know what substance will be served during the negotiations. Your assistance may be required.”

Kirk nodded along as Spock spoke, though by the end he appeared disgruntled at being indirectly labeled as a hazard case. McCoy sighed and nodded, finishing his notes and placing his PADD on a nearby counter. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll come along.”

McCoy moved away, mumbling about idiotic Captain’s and allergic reactions. Spock raised a brow at Kirk, who flung himself off the bed and was halfway out the door by the time he remembered Spock and McCoy. 

“Meet me in my ready room in fifteen minutes! Pike’s calling to debrief.”

The blond quickly fled Sickbay, whopping as he ran down the hall. McCoy shook his head fondly, moving to grab his away-bag, turning to Spock after a moment. 

“What are we gunna do with him?”

-On the Bridge-

Spock and McCoy stepped off the turbolift, spotting Sulu in the Captain’s chair. Uhura turned in her seat, smiling at the men. 

“He’s in the ready room. I think he and Pike are gossiping about Admiral Archer’s beagle.”

McCoy raised a brow, mumbling as he followed Spock into the ready room. Kirk had his head thrown back, laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. Pike was grinning, obviously trying to smother his own amusement. As the door shut, Kirk turned to his friends, his laughter slowing to a slight chuckle. 

“You’ll never guess what’s happened!”

McCoy raised a brow. 

“They found the blasted beagle?”

Kirk bites his lip, nodding as he tried to hold in his laughter. Spock and McCoy sat, looking at him expectantly. 

“The beagle was on Delta Vega…Scotty had the thing the whole time!”

McCoy barked out a surprised laugh while Spock merely sighed in his head at human ways and turned on his PADD. 

“Why didn’t Scott turn the mutt in?”

Pike laughed, setting Kirk off. Finally the blonde stopped his chuckles, pulling out his own PADD in preparation. 

“Apparently, the poor beagle doesn’t like Archer much. Almost took his finger off when he was returned. Though with a name like Porthos III, I can’t blame him!”*

McCoy chuckled, leaning back in his chair and turning his attention to Pike, who had finished exchanging greetings with Spock. Kirk turned his attention to his old mentor, wiping off his grin and nodding when Pike raised a brow.

“All ready, Admiral.”

“Good. Now, as you all know, this is a diplomatic mission to negotiate the entrance of a new planet into the Federation.”

The PADDs in the room binged and all three officers opened their files to scroll through the mission brief. Pike was looking at his own PADD, fingers tapping ideally as he relayed information. 

“The planet is Tega V. The inhabitants are a small civilization populated by a group of people called the Tegainians. We attempted communication in the past but didn’t have positive results. You’re being sent to secure a treaty that allows for scientific research to be conducted. We have data that supports the existence of duranium.”

McCoy quirked a brow. 

“That’s the stuff used to make the hulls of starships, right?”

Pike nodded. 

“Among other things. Anyway, we at least need permission to mine their crust. However, the Admiralty is hopeful that the Flagship will secure an alliance agreement.”

Kirk raised a brow. 

“You want us to convince them to join the Federation?”

Pike nodded, offering a weak smile. 

“Sorry Jim. I know it’ll be a bit difficult, but Komack seems to have faith that you can do it, which I think says something.” 

“Yeah, something bad.”

Pike narrows his eyes, though a fond smile seems to be tugging at his lips.

“Kirk, control your tongue.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

McCoy snorts behind his PADD, the sarcasm practically dripping off Kirk’s words. Pike shakes his head in mock disappointment. 

“Keep me updated, Captain.”

“Aye-aye, Admiral.”

They share a quick smile before the video cuts out. Kirk stretches, popping his shoulders. 

“We should arrive at Tega V within an hour. Go...do something until then.” 

Kirk waved his friends out, remaining seated. McCoy paused for only a moment before standing and following Spock out of the ready room. The Vulcan glanced back just as the door closed, catching a glimpse of Kirk hunching over, hand clasped tight over his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Porthos was actually Archer’s dog in Star Trek: Enterprise so yeah…I made him the third Porthos. For all we know Archer’s beagle could actually be the original Porthos. Or it could be that Archer only likes beagles…either way, if my name was Porthos III, I’d bite Archer too. Plus I like to think of Scotty as a dog person.  
> Nia


	3. Chapter 3

-In the Past-

“Theresa!”

“Father!”

Jim watches as the two embrace fiercely. The man, Theosi, draws back after a moment and looks at Jim with distrust. Theresa seems to recognize this as a bad thing because she places a calming hand on her father’s arm. 

“Father, please. This man saved me from the Rebellion. He’s from Starfleet.”

Apparently this is the wrong thing to say because Theosi’s face darkens like thunder and a moment later two guards have grasped Jim by the arms. He remains still, resisting the urge to fight because he knows that will be taken as a sign of guilt. 

“Starfleet is no friend of mine and never will be.”

“Please, sir, listen to me. I know Starfleet has wronged you but I don’t come as a member of Starfleet, I come as a man willing to help.”

Theresa gives her father a pleading look and the man sighs, nodding to Jim. 

“Explain quickly. My village is falling apart and action is needed.”

Jim shrugs out of the grip of the guards, pacing lightly in front of the now seated Theosi.

“It is true that Starfleet sent me but I have since discovered that the information Starfleet provided was incorrect. So I abandoned my mission and have come up with a plan to help destroy the Rebellion.” 

“Why should I trust anything you say?”

“Father, please-“

Jim raised a hand, halting Theresa’s pleading.

“No, Theresa, he is right. You have every right to doubt what I say but right now, I’m the best defense you have against the Rebellion.” 

Theosi’s jaw clenched but he nodded. 

“Very well. Tell me your plan.”

Jim nodded gratefully. 

“We need to get you and your daughter to safety. If you are killed, there will be no one to calm the chaos once the Rebellion is taken down.” 

They prepare to leave the room, Jim grasping Theresa’s arm to lead her. They are thrown off guard when the door slams open and the two guards are killed. Jim twirls Theresa, throwing her to the ground and covering her with his body just as a knife flies through the space her head used to be. Jim leaps to his feet, reaching for Theosi just as a saber pushes through his chest. He falls to the ground as the saber leaves his body. Theresa is crying and Jim growls, forcing himself to leave the dying Shaman and his daughter as he chases after Octavian. The blond follows his former comrade out of the building, slamming the doors open to reveal a village on fire. 

“OCTAVIAN!”

The dark-haired man stops, turning to face his ex-comrade. 

“Jim.”

Jim moves to take a step forward but his boot hits a broadsword, sending it spinning across the marble landing to tumble down the steps. He looks down and freezes, taking two steps forward and falling to his knees beside the bleeding man sprawled on the ground. 

“Jax…”

Jim carefully gathers the brunette in his arms, locating the source of blood. There was a large cut in the side of Jax’s throat, the skin and muscle split so deeply Jim could see the white of bone through the blood gushing from the wound. Jim clasped a hand tight around the wound, almost choking the gasping Jax in his intensity. 

“Jimmy-“

“Shh, don’t talk Jax. Save your breath.”

Jax tries to laugh, only managing to cough some blood onto his shirt. Jim presses his hand harder to Jax’s throat, trying to keep the blood from gushing out between his fingers. 

“I’m not gunna make it, Jim. Listen tuh me…”

Jim opens his mouth to argue but clenches his jaw at the last minute, leaning closer to his dying comrade. Jax raises a hand to clutch at Jim’s shoulder, holding with a pressure that shouldn’t exist within a dying man’s hand. 

“Get outta this, Jimmy. Promise ya will!”

There’s less blood warming Jim’s fingers and he faintly realizes that this means there isn’t much blood left to leave Jax’s body. The blond swallows, gasps for air and wonders how it could come to this. He locks eyes with Jax, finally releasing his hold on Jax’s neck to instead comb back the brunette’s unruly curls. 

“I promise.”

Jax smiles tiredly, body tensing as his heart struggles to pump blood that no longer exists. 

“Kick ‘is ass.”

Jim nods and keeps nodding as he watches the last vestiges of life leave Jax’s eyes. He takes a deep, shuddering breath and keens, burying his head in Jax’s neck, uncaring of the blood that is smearing over his face and hair. Octavian takes a step forward, pausing when Jim’s head whips up, eyes glaring hatefully at him.

“How could you do this? How did I miss this cruel side of you?”

Octavian shakes his head slowly, watching as Jim gently closes Jax’s lifeless eyes as he lowers him to rest on the ground. 

“I never tried to hide it from you. You know I would do anything to complete the mission.”

Jim shook his head in disgust, standing and facing Octavian. He looks like an avenging angel, covered almost entirely in blood, none of it his. The blond slowly draws his katana, an almost regretful look settling on his face. 

“I’m going to kill you…”

“If you say so Jim. Either way, it’s too late. I’ve completed my mission. Theosi is dead.”

Jim laughs hollowly, twirling his katana. 

“But Theresa still lives, which means that the truth will be known and the people safe under her guidance.” 

Octavian growls, lifting his saber and dashing towards Jim. The blond raises his katana to block the blow, dropping into a sweeping kick to knock Octavian’s feet together. The man stumbles only briefly, catching himself in time to roll out of the way of Jim’s blade. His jumps to his feet and lunges at Jim as the blond lifts a foot to kick him in the stomach. 

Octavian receives the full blow, bowing at the waist and giving Jim time to crash his elbow onto his neck, forcing the man to the ground. Jim grinds a heel into Octavian’s wrist, forcing him to release his saber, which Jim kicks away. The blond then kicks Octavian in the stomach, forcing him onto his back. Blue eyes burn so brightly with anger that they appear to glow in the darkness, standing out against the red flames burning the town to the ground. 

“Are you really going to kill me, Jim?”

Jim clenches his jaw, resting his katana on Octavian’s throat so closely that it nicks his skin as he speaks, causing a small drop of blood to appear. 

“I want to. I should.”

Jim shakes his head, elegantly swinging his katana into is scabbard on his back. Octavian remains still for a moment before standing. 

“I don’t kill without reason. You know that better than anybody.”

Jim turned away from Octavian, bending to pick up the saber on the ground and tucking it into his belt. 

“Leave Octavian. Leave this planet. Leave this system.”

There was silence between the two, the only sound the distant screams of men fighting for their lives and homes. 

“You’re wrong Jim. You kill without reason, without hesitation. It’s when you get attached that you form a problem. After all…I would know the truth better than anybody.”

Jim clenched his fists, forcing himself to walk towards the sounds of fighting and Markus’s yelling. He didn’t glance back once. 

-Time Skip-

It took Starfleet two days to show up and assist in the cleanup of the war they fostered. Markus and Kirk were stuck arguing with the head representative of the Federation for almost five hours, securing the Tegainians the time they needed to regroup and rebuild from their civil war. It wasn’t long after the agreement was signed that Kirk received a message recalling him and Markus to Earth for debriefing. Said debriefing ended up with their team officially being labeled disbanded. Kirk was accompanying Markus to an off-planet shuttle only four hours later. They stood quietly on the landing, watching the few other passengers load the shuttle. 

“Where are you going?”

Markus shrugged. 

“Don’t know yet. Figure I’ll get off wherever strikes my fancy. Maybe go back to Tega V, help fix it up.”

Kirk snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Good luck with that.”

“What about you?”

Kirk laughed bitterly.

“Back to bum-fuck Iowa, I suppose.”

They were silent for a few more minutes before Markus sighed, turning to face his friend.

“Time to go. See you later, Jimmy.”

Kirk smiled lightly. 

“See ya.”

They shook hands, grasping tightly for a moment before abruptly letting go. They shared a smile before turning in opposite directions and walking off.

Not once did they look back.


	4. Chapter 4

-In the Present-

“Captain, we are prepared to beam down.”

Kirk startles, looking up from the PADD he was staring at. 

“Hm? Oh, right.”

Spock notes with interest that the PADD was off as Kirk turns to hand it to a waiting ensign. Kirk settles into his position on the beaming pad, shooting Scotty a grin. 

“Beam us down, Scotty.”

“Aye-aye, Captain.”

There was a brief moment of nothing before they reassembled on the surface of Tega V. Spock pulls out his communicator. 

“Beam down successful, Mr. Scott. We will contact you at a later time.”

“Aye, Commander.”

Spock clicks his comm back into place, looking to Kirk for instructions. The blond seems distracted, eyes running over the small city in the distance with something akin to relief and trepidation. 

“Captain?”

“Hm?”

Spock sees McCoy give the blond a worried glance.

“Perhaps we should approach the city?” 

Kirk shook his head slowly, as though he was still so deep in thought he could barely hear the Vulcan. 

“No, the Shaman stated that he would send a representative to receive us at the drop point.”

Even as he spoke, a figure appeared in the distance. Spock moved to stand to Kirk’s left shoulder while McCoy moved to his right. The figured was within ten feet now and they could see that it was a man. His long hair was so white it seemed almost translucent and his eyes were a vivid lilac, popping out against his creamy, mocha colored skin. He was Kirk’s height but more slender, appearing very wisp like in an exotic way that would usually have Kirk flirting. However, the Captain merely inclined his head slightly. The man similarly inclined his head. 

“Pa upoznao.” (Well met.)

“I drago susresti.” (And pleased to meet.)

The man smiled. 

“I am Kirian, Consort of the Shaman. You must be Captain Kirk.”

Kirk nodded, offering an easy smile. 

“I am pleased to be greeted by someone of such prestige.”

Kirian blushed, a lovely paling of his cheeks that seemed to highlight his eyes and high cheekbones. 

“You flatter me, Captain.”

The blond laughed lightly. 

“Please, call me Kirk. This is my First Officer, Commander Spock and my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor McCoy.”

Kirian smiled lightly, nodding to the two men in turn. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

They returned the pleasantries. Kirian turned his body slightly, gesturing to the city. 

“Might we begin our walk? My dearest is eager to meet with you.”

“Lead the way.”

Kirk and Kirian talked lightly throughout the journey. McCoy leaned towards Spock, his brow furrowed in question.

“How is a consort deemed prestigious?”

“Perhaps the term consort does not have the same connotation here as it does on most other planets.”

Kirian slowed slightly, dropping to McCoy’s side.

“I apologize, but I couldn’t help overhearing your question.”

McCoy blushed, opening his mouth to offer an apology but the Tegainian merely laughed lightly. 

“Worry not, Doctor. It is natural to be curious. Here, Consort is the term for the life partner of the High Shaman. Our race believes firmly in mila and as such, titles hold no gender preferences.”

“Please clarify the term mila.”

Kirian gave Spock a curios look. Kirk laughed, dropping back to the walk with the other three and clapping Spock on the shoulder. 

“Don’t mind Spock, he’s a little stiff sometimes.”

Their guide smiles, nodding in understanding. Kirk shoves his hands in his pockets, smiling at Spock. 

“The literal translation for mila is “loving.” However, mila is often used to encompass the idea that love triumphs all. It can further be extended to mean that there is no wrong love, that all love is equal.”

Kirian nodded, looking surprised at Kirk’s knowledge.

“You are correct. Mila is the idea that love transcends all, that it is created in the spiritual realm and thus should be given extreme care and honor when it comes to the physical realm.”

McCoy snorted. 

“Sounds like a load of horse-“

He bit his tongue to stop himself when he caught Kirk’s glare. Kirian appeared unaware, as someone at the village outskirts had caught his attention, causing a near blinding grin to cross his face. 

“There is my dearest now.”

It was obvious to Kirk at least that their guide desperately wanted to run up and fling himself into the arms of the Shaman waiting for them. As it was, the man reached out his hand to clasp his lover’s as soon as they were within distance. 

“Dearest, these are the Starfleet officials. Doctor McCoy, Commander Spock, and Captain Kirk.”

Kirk was frozen, as was the Shaman. The Shaman, all 6 feet 5 inches of him, stepped forward and suddenly scooped Kirk into a hug. Spock and McCoy tensed.

“Well, if it isn’t little Jimmy as I live and breathe!”

Kirk laughed, freeing an arm so he could pull at the large man’s red ponytail. 

“Speaking of breathing, I can’t. So let me go you big oaf!”

The Shaman placed Kirk back on the ground, taking a placating step back when Spock immediately placed a hand on Kirk’s shoulder. 

“Oi, calm down Commander. Just a little hug between old buddies.”

Kirk gave a light nod, commanding Spock to back down with his eyes. Spock paused only a second before stepping down, returning to Kirk’s left shoulder as he and McCoy shared a look. 

“This is my friend Markus. We’re old friends from Earth.”

McCoy raised a skeptical brow but allowed the half-truth. The Shaman, Markus, turned to Kirk with a grin that seemed quite curious. 

“So Jimmy, still working for Starfleet I see.”

Kirk shrugged, falling into step with the now walking Shaman. 

“Not all of us were as lucky as you, apparently. When did you get a raise?”

The Shaman laughed boisterously, wrapping an arm around Kirian’s waist tenderly. The man smiled at the easy attention, leaning into his lover’s side. 

“Eh, someone had to stick around and clean up the mess you left behind.”

Kirk snorted, hopping up the last few steps of the building they had come to so he could pull the door open. The guard standing at the door blanched, stuttering to Kirk that he could get the door. The Shaman snorted, waving a hand at the guard. 

“Don’t worry about it Kain, Jimmy’s got his own way of doing things.”

Kirk grinned and shrugged, patting Kain’s shoulder as he followed the others into the building. He whistled, twirling as he walked to look at the entirety of the building. 

“You sure upgraded.”

The Shaman smiled down at Kirian, still contently tucked into his side.

“Only the best for my people.”

The group walked into a small office, the room made of pure white marble, even the table and chairs. The only color in the room was the people and the navy blue curtains drawn over the windows along the far wall. The Shaman gestured for the others to sit as he settled at the head of the table, Kirian taking the seat to the left of him and Kirk the right. A woman appeared through a door towards the back of the room, carrying cups and a pitcher of clear liquid, which she efficiently served to the guests. Before she could pour Kirk’s drink, the Shaman placed a soft hand on her wrist. 

“Could you bring the good Captain some water, Seymone?”

The girl nodded and disappeared. The Shaman grinned. 

“I figure better safe than sorry, knowing your impressive list of allergies.” 

Kirk snorted but remained quiet as the girl returned and poured him his drink. He thanked her quietly and waited until she had left the room and the door was firmly shut to lean forward. 

“Although I’d love to catch up, I think it’s time to get down to business.”

The Shaman inclined his head, settling back into his seat as his face took on a pensive look. 

“Quite frankly, you know what I wish to say to Starfleet regarding negotiating.”

Kirk nodded gravely. The Shaman sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Kirian leaned forward, resting a hand on his arm as he spoke to Kirk. 

“If we have any hope of expanding our city, we need supplies only Starfleet can provide. We’re hesitant, of course, because of what happened…”

“Understandably.”

The venom with which Kirk muttered the agreement shocked his fellow officers. Spock cleared his throat, deeming it necessary to intervene if he and McCoy were to understand what was going on. 

“I apologize, but to what occurrence do you refer?”

Kirk’s face darkened and he turned away from his friends, ignoring the look on the Shaman’s face. After a moment the ginger sighed and turned his gaze from Kirk to the two lost looking Starfleet officers. 

“About five years ago, Starfleet tried to negotiate with the old Shaman of this village. It didn’t go so well, so they instead sided with the Rebellion that was growing. They sent a couple of their best to deal with the issue of the Shaman…but things didn’t quite go as planned. Long story short, Starfleet lost four of their best operatives, agreed to stay away from Tega V for five years, and I got promoted to the position of Shaman.” 

Kirk barked out a harsh laugh. 

“You make it sound so simple.”

The others watched in silence as Kirk pushed his chair from the table, standing and pacing in a tight square. McCoy seemed to be fighting the urge to stand and comfort the man, worried at the tension showing through his frame. It seemed as though he were about to crack wide open, something McCoy had witnessed only once and wished never to see again. 

“It was a massacre. The village was burnt to the ground, the Rebellion both the slaughters and the slaughtered. The High Shaman Theosi was murdered, left bleeding out in front of his daughter. The village burned as a civil war raged and Starfleet was the cause of it all.”

“Jim.”

Kirk paused, body shaking minutely with the strain of holding himself still. The Shaman stood, moving to place his hand lightly on Kirk’s shoulder. The blond harshly shrugged off his touch, turning towards the doors. 

“Excuse me, but I think it best if I took a moment.”

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the doors had opened and closed, placing a solid barrier between Kirk and his companions. The Shaman sighed and seemed to deflate, carefully returning to his chair. He looked at the bewildered looks (though very restrained in Spock’s case) on the officer’s faces. 

“I apologize for Jim. I don’t think he ever really…got over what happened.”

“What did happen? I haven’t seen Jim like that in years and suddenly you show up and he’s on the verge of breakin’!” 

Spock shot McCoy a sharp look.

“Dr. McCoy-“

“No, Spock, I think we deserve some answers!”

The Shaman shook his head. 

“I can’t tell you anything Jim hasn’t already told you. I owe him more than you can imagine.”

McCoy groaned. 

“Jim hasn’t told us anything.”

The Shaman locked eyes with McCoy. 

“Then I can tell you nothing.”

-Brief Time Skip-

Kirk returned after only a couple minutes and the rest of the meeting was carried out cordially and within proper regulations. By the end of the meeting, Kirk and the Shaman were back to chatting like old buddies, laughing and sharing inside jokes. Kirian demanded that the command crew of the Enterprise beam down and partake in a celebratory dinner. Kirk agreed and sent McCoy up to let everyone know. He tried to send Spock as well but neither of his friends would allow it. Sometimes Kirk wondered why his crew always had to gang up on him. 

Kirian disappeared to take care of preparations and the Shaman had work to do so Spock and Kirk were given a guard to show them around. The guard turned out to be Kain, the Tegainian who had tried to hold the door open for the group upon their arrival. Within moments, Kirk had the man charmed, eyes wide and hanging on every word that came out of the blond’s mouth. 

“Don’t worry, Kain, I promise you can open any doors we come across.”

Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his Captain, instead following behind him and Kain. The two chatted their way through the walk through the main street of the city, which lead to the Town Hall, Festivities Coliseum, and the High Shaman’s home, which doubled as a Temple. Spock had been enjoying the seamless marble architect when his attention was drawn back to his Captain. Kirk was in the midst of a group of children, pretending to be a villain as they chased him around an open garden area. Kain wandered to his side as Kirk was tackled to the ground, howling in exaggerated pain as the children screamed their victory over the evil sorcerer. 

“He is a nesebičan čovjek.”

Spock gave their guide a curious look in the form of a raised brow. Kain smiled softly as Kirk started swinging the children around, laughing as they screamed in joy at the exhilarating experience. 

“A pure soul. A good man…”

“Although the definition of good is subjective, I do find that I agree with your observations. Jim Kirk is a… very good man.”

Kain laughed lightly. 

“It is good that you think that. You two are duša parnjak.”

Spock almost opened his mouth to question the phrase but Kirk called for him, so he swallowed the question and headed towards his Captain’s side. The blond was lying on the ground, seemingly exhausted from all the energy he used captivating the children’s attention. His cheeks were flushed an attractive red, his eyes sparkling as he stuck his hand into the air. Spock raised a brow at it. Kirk laughed, shaking it lightly. 

“Come on, Spock. Help me up.”

The Vulcan fought the urge to sigh in fond exasperation and instead offered the man his hand, gently pulling him to his feet. Kirk grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, releasing his hand after what seemed like an endless amount of time. Kain called for their attention and the Captain was off, back to enjoying the city. Spock shook off the odd feeling in his stomach and followed after his Captain. 

As he always would. 

-Time Skip-

The celebratory dinner was extravagant but simple. The command crew was seated at the main table in the large coliseum, which had sparked a heated conversation between Sulu and Kirk over who was a better civilization in reference to contributions to the world, the Greeks or Romans. Everyone had finally arrived and were chatting comfortably, creating an overall pleasant murmur of voices. The Shaman stood, lifting his glass.

“Pa upoznao.” 

Everyone else raised their glasses. The command crew followed suit, all remaining silent except Kirk when the reply sounded throughout the crowd. 

“I drago susresti.”

The Shaman grinned, keeping his glass raised. 

“I know you all fear the change that negotiating with Starfleet will bring, but fear not. Starfleet has grown as much as us in the last five years.”

Cheering overtook the ground. The Shaman grinned, allowing the noise to continue with a fond tilt to his head. After a minute or so he raised his left hand and the crowd instantly quieted.

“Thanks to Captain Kirk and his crew, our city will again be able to prosper.”

More cheering and some clinking of glasses. The Shaman smiled, tilting his glass slightly as his eyes locked with Kirk’s.

“I am glad to see you again, moj prijatel. Now…let the feast begin!” (my friend)

There was clapping and then a sudden increase in noise as food was served and people began to pick up their conversations. Kirk met the Shaman’s gaze over the food and titled his glass slightly, draining it all a moment later. The Shaman grinned and turned his attention back to Kirian, who was sitting to his left and murmuring excitedly about something that had the people around them smiling in fond amusement. 

Kirk smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the ancestral language of Tega V Croatian. I was going to go with Latin but Croatian is so exotic and I like the way it looks typed. Obviously I used Google Translate and in the off chance anyone speaks Croatian and it’s completely incorrect, I apologize.  
> Sorry if the characters are a little OOC…I have a hard time writing Spock. Also I have no idea where this monstrosity came from…seriously, it was just supposed to be a oneshot that had Bones in it since I’ve been neglecting him…instead this beast has escaped.  
> Nia


	5. Chapter 5

-Present Day-

The party was in full blast, everyone chatting and enjoying the gourmet food. The cuisine of the planet was a mix between Earth Thai and Greek, which pleased Sulu greatly. Uhura was chatting with Kirian, picking apart the dialect of Tega V. Kirk was watching his officers fondly, exchanging banter with McCoy to pass the time. A figure swept into the Coliseum, catching the Shaman’s attention. He stood from his seat, eyeing the newcomer apprehensively. 

“Hello.”

The Coliseum quieted, watching the exchange with interest. The figure standing at the entrance to the Coliseum stepped forward slightly, pulling back her hood. The Shaman tensed, his face hardening. Kirk stood as well, eyeing the woman apprehensively, thinking that she looked familiar. 

“Hello, Markus.”

There was an outbreak of murmuring in the crowd. Kirk frowned. The woman smiled, looking directly at the Captain.

“And Jim. Pleasure seeing you here.”

“Theresa…what are you doing here? You know you are not supposed to be in the village.”

The woman chuckled. 

“I have a message to deliver. A warning, if you will.”

There was a faint, frightened murmuring throughout the crowd. The Shaman frowned.

“Then give it.”

Theresa laughed, throwing her head back in deranged excitement. 

“Oh, dearest Shaman, it isn’t for you. It is for the darling Captain.”

Kirk pushed back his seat, walking from the table to the steps in front of Theresa, aware he had an audience but ignoring it. 

“Tell me then.”

“You have a choice, Jim. Surrender yourself and the control of this village and the people taken from you will be returned…or fight to save this place and lose everything.”

Kirk snorted.

“You do realize you are threatening a Starfleet officer. I could have you arrested and detained with one word.”

Theresa smiled, tsking at the blond.

“Oh Captain, my Captain…I am merely the bringer of bad news. This is an invitation from an old friend…one you let live even after he slaughtered your friend and MY FATHER! THE RIGHTFUL SHAMAN OF THIS VILLAGE!”

The Shaman moved quickly, raising a hand and gesturing towards the angry woman. Two guards came forward and grasped her by the arms, though she didn’t offer a fight. She leaned forward in the grip of the men, grinning angrily, her features twisted in hate. 

“Have you all forgotten the rightful Shaman so quickly? So easily? Have you forgotten the horrible things Starfleet brought upon our peaceful civilization? The slaughter they allowed by siding with the Rebellion! Have you forgotten…that one of the ones Starfleet sent to slaughter us is your new SHAMAN?”

Kirian stood, grasping the Shaman’s hand. He glared defiantly at Theresa. 

“You had your chance to take your father’s place, Theresa. If you care to remember, you gave up the position when you tried to have the captured Rebellion members killed without fair trial.” 

The crowd took to murmuring again. The Shaman’s face darkened and he raised a hand, creating instant silence. 

“Enough! Everyone, return to your homes. Guards, keep Theresa here please.” 

There was a general murmur of movement as the Tegainians left the Coliseum. Once the area was empty, the Shaman gestured to have the guards allow Theresa to sit. The woman took a seat with a dignified air, holding her skirt so not to wrinkle it as she sat. Once she was settled, the Shaman sat in the chair next to hers, Kirk leaning against the table on her other side. 

“Tell me, of which friend do you speak?”

Theresa laughed. 

“Come now, Markus. We all know Jax is dead. That leaves only one.”

Kirk shook his head. 

“Octavian shouldn’t even be on this planet. I told him to leave.”

Theresa snorted.

“And where would he have gone?”

Kirk sighed, turning to look at his crew from the corner of his eye. It was then he noticed two missing officers. He stood, eyes scanning the Coliseum desperately. When he didn’t find who he was looking for, he spun around, slamming his hands on either side of Theresa’s chair. He growled, teeth bared. There was a gleam in his eye that screamed death, fear carefully hidden beneath the fierce glow. 

“Where are my officers?”

Theresa cocked her head to the side. 

“Weren’t you listening? You will have your people back once you have surrender yourself and the position of Shaman. Octavian waits for your answer.” 

Kirk growled, reaching a hand to wrap around the woman’s throat. Markus reached out quickly, ignoring the shouts of the Starfleet officers and pulling Kirk bodily away from the woman, who was cackling madly. 

“Get her out of here!”

The two guards leapt to obey, pulling the woman from the Coliseum. Kirk turned to the crew members present, catching each face in turn. 

“Who saw Spock and Chekov last?”

“I did.”

The others turned to Sulu, their eyes encouraging him to continue. 

“Chekov was a little nauseous, so Spock went to watch over him so he could get some air. I offered to go…but I was discussing Roman architecture…”

“Goddamnit!”

Kirk spun, hitting the table with such force the marble cracked, thin lines spreading from around the area of impact. Markus grasped his shoulder, spinning Kirk to face him. 

“You need to keep calm. If Octavian is really behind this, rushing in isn’t going to do you any good and you know it.”

Kirk’s jaw clenched harshly as he nodded, leaning against the table in an attempt to look calm. Markus eyed him warily as he looked away, turning to face the group of Starfleet officers looking at the spectacle.

“I think it would be best if the rest of you stay here.”

There were immediate protests. Kirk growled, eyeing his crew. 

“No arguing. I want you all the beam up now. I’m not keeping you here when someone with a vendetta against me is looking for leverage. It’s bad enough Spock and Chekov have gotten sucked into it.”

Sulu shook his head.

“With all due respect, Captain, you can’t send us back to the Enterprise. Regulation says you have to be accompanied by two crew members at a time.”

Kirk smirked. 

“Nice try Sulu. You know as well as I do that rules are guidelines at the best of times. And when my crew is in danger, they become obsolete.”

Uhura shook her head in agitation.

“At least let us stay on planet.”

Kirk exchanged a look with Markus, a brief moment in which an entire conversation was held. Markus turned to Kirian. 

“Take them with you to the Temple. Lock it down.”

The Tegainian nodded, lips twisted in obvious displeasure. Markus stepped forward, cupping the man’s face lightly and kissing him chastely. 

“Put the city on lockdown and keep yourself safe, mila.”

“Of course dearest. Be safe.”

The red-head smirked dangerously. 

“You know it. Come on Jimmy. I got something of yours you may want back.”

Kirk nodded, pushing himself off the wall and stopping to look back at his command crew, grin lighting up his face.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it with Spock and Chekov in tow.”

The blond disappeared from the main opening of the building, following his old friend through the halls to a stone closet carved into the inside of the Coliseum. Markus grasped at some hidden groves, his muscles bulging as he pulled the door open. Inside, three swords were hung, the fourth holder empty. Kirk reached in, removing his katana as Markus removed his claymore. Kirk gave the remaining broadsword a bitter smile, Markus resting a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Jax would have wanted you to have it, so I’ve kept it safe for you.”

Kirk smiled sadly, moving to strap his katana to his back. Markus pushed the door closed. 

“Octavian’s saber was in there until recently…I figured it was stolen by a village boy but I’m guessing that’s not what happened.” 

Markus began to walk out of the Coliseum, Kirk falling into step behind him. 

“So, Jimmy, any idea where Octavian would be?”

They rounded the outside of the Coliseum, heading down the main street. Kirk snorted, speeding up his walk so it morphed into a determined stride. 

“In the spotlight, just like he always wanted.”

Markus turned to look up the road, spotting their old comrade in the middle of the town square, Spock and Chekov bound behind him. Markus sighed. 

“Wish I could say I was surprised.”

The two quickly came upon the men, standing quietly as they observed each other. Kirk was bitterly pleased to see that Octavian hadn’t aged very well. His once long, shinning black hair had become a knotted mess that was tied in a ponytail and slung over his shoulder. It was obvious he had been living a hard life, as his once handsome, angular face had become slightly hallowed, eyes surrounded by dark shadows. The man grinned and Kirk sadly acknowledged that his teeth were still perfectly straight. 

“Markus, I’m surprised to see you here. I do believe I sent a very clear message; Jim only.”

Markus shrugged, setting his claymore on his shoulder casually. 

“You were demanding my position; I thought it only fair that I come along to tell you to fuck off.”

Octavian laughed lightly, his eyes swinging to Kirk as he took a step back to stand by Spock’s side. 

“I was a little surprised to be honest. I figured you’d go for the dark beauty, Lieutenant Uhura isn’t it?”

Octavian raised a hand, placing it on Spock’s head and petting his hair lightly. The Vulcan gave the man a glare out of the corner of his eye but remained silent behind his gag. Chekov kept his head bowed meekly, peeking at Kirk through his bangs. The blond grit his teeth, taking a step forward. Octavian tsked, grasping a handful of Spock’s hair and pulling his head back, baring his neck and resting his saber against the pale skin lightly. 

“Not quite yet, Jim. As I was saying, I was a little surprised. Then again, you always did have a type, didn’t you? Tall, dark haired, and very, very male.”

Octavian grinned at Kirk’s glare. The blond shook his head, refusing to rise to the bait.

“What do you want Octavian? Surely you don’t really care to take the position of Shaman?”

The dark-haired man shrugged. 

“I can’t say I do. However, it was a very convincing plea to the girl. She was so eager to take her father’s place.”

The man returned his saber to his side, kneeling down. Within moments, Chekov’s hands and mouth were free. Spock’s feet were unbound, his hands left in chains that locked behind his back and still gagged. Chekov stood, grasping Spock’s elbow discreetly to help him up. Kirk took a step forward, hand clenching as Octavian nudged the two forward. 

“Here, you can have them back. Send them away with Markus…you and I have a score to settle.”

Kirk nodded, briefly catching Markus’s eye. The redhead nodded, placing his claymore in its scabbard and moving forward to grasp Chekov and Spock by their shoulders. He led them from the area, ignoring Chekov’s arguments. Kirk briefly thanked whatever god was out there that Octavian had left Spock’s hands bound, otherwise Markus would never have been able to move him. Octavian removed his saber, gesturing for Kirk to grab his katana. The blond grasped the familiar handle and twirled it with ease, pleased that he had remained so in tune with the sword despite not using it for five years. 

“I’m curious Octavian…what score do we have to settle exactly?”

“You left me here to rot, Jim. After all I did for you!”

Kirk growled. 

“You killed Jax. Be glad I didn’t hang you by your entrails.”

Octavian gave a sardonic laugh. 

“Please, Jimmy. We all know that you never had the guts for that kind of thing. You were the baby of our group, remember? You didn’t even know the difference between fucking and loving until I came along.”

Kirk shook his head, obviously aggravated by the reminder of the relationship the two had shared while they were comrades. Kirk knew when they entered the relationship that he didn’t love Octavian, but he had been well on his way to it when the man had gone off the deep end. His feelings for the man were what made the betrayal so harsh and damaging to his heart. Even now he felt a bitter sting when he remembered what they shared.

“Please, you never loved me. The only thing you taught me is that sex could feel good and even then…not that great.”

Kirk smirked at Octavian’s angry growl. The dark-haired man suddenly leapt forward, saber moving down in a graceful arc. It clashed with Kirk’s katana, the two blades shaking slightly at the force behind them. Kirk kicked out, sending the other stumbling back. Octavian managed to drop into a low kick, knocking Kirk to the ground and aiming to stab the man. Kirk rolled, feeling the sharp prick of pain as the saber jerked across his side. He swung his katana as he jumped to his feet, striking with such force the blade got caught in Octavian’s arm, metal catching in bone. 

The man shouted in pain, swinging his saber at Kirk’s neck. The blond leapt out of the way, leaving his katana stuck in the other’s arm. Octavian groaned, raising his saber as he moved towards Kirk, left arm dangling uselessly. The blond ducked under the sword, shoving his palm forcefully into the man’s right wrist, dislodging his grip on the saber. Kirk snatched the falling sword, spinning around to drive it into Octavian’s stomach. The man stuttered, falling to his knees when Kirk released his hold on the blade. 

“You always were the better swordsmen.”

Octavian chuckled, reaching up to grasp at Kirk’s hand. The blond allowed it, dropping to his knees in front of his old comrade. They kneeled in the dirt, face to face, oblivious to the blood beginning to pool around their knees. 

“I’m rather glad it was you. I’d hate to have died fighting for Starfleet. They fucked us up, you know.”

“I know…that doesn’t excuse what you did.”

Octavian weakly shrugged, falling forward so his forehead rested in the crook of Kirk’s neck. The blond reached automatically to rest a shaky hand on the back of his neck, thumb stroking softly. 

“Sorry Jimmy.”

“No you’re not.”

Octavian chuckled weakly, eyes closing. 

“Never.”

The two remained silent, Kirk holding Octavian’s body as it sagged, death coming quickly. After a few moments of holding his dead comrade, Kirk lowered the body to rest on the ground. He paused only long enough to pull out the saber and his katana before leaving the area, headed towards the Temple. 

_Another friend dead and gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, this story feels so long but it’s so short! How is it? I feel like maybe it isn’t up to par with my one-shots in detail and eloquence...also I apologize for the horrible fight scene.  
> Nia


	6. Chapter 6

-Present Day-

“I’m glad things worked out.”

“Me too, moj prijatel. Don’t be a stranger.”

Kirk smiled, grasping Markus in a quick hug. 

“See you around, Mark.”

The Captain gently kissed the back of Kirian’s hand and then turned, walking to McCoy’s side. Spock turned to follow but paused, turning to look at the Shaman. 

“Might I ask for assistance with the translation of a phrase I heard while traveling your city?”

“Of course, Mr. Spock.”

“What does duša parnjak mean?”

Kirian giggled lightly as Markus smiled, pulling his love closer to his side and pressing a fond kiss to his forehead. 

“It means the bond between two beyond a physical level. It is the gateway of mila, the truest form of love that can be attained. Essentially, it means soul mate.”

A slow grin crept over Markus’s face as he watched the minuet changes in Spock’s eyes.

“Does that help you, Mr. Spock?”

“Yes, quite. Thank you, Shaman.”

“Anytime.”

The Vulcan bowed lightly before turning and walking to his Captain’s side. The blond leaned forward slightly, fingers slightly brushing the Vulcan’s sleeve as he asked a question. Spock seemed to respond and then there was blue lights surrounding the party, the group disappearing moments later. Markus pulled Kirian to him in a tight hug, kissing him lightly. 

“How much you want to bet we’ll get a wedding invitation within the year?”

Kirian laughed and kissed the ginger deeply. Above their heads, floating in the space around their planet, the Starship Enterprise gleamed in the light of a sun and disappeared towards greater adventures. 

-The End-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously doubting the ending…I suck at endings. Anyway, this thing was a monster. I have no idea where it came from. Hope you all liked it…please tell me I’m not the only one who fell a little in love with Markus and Kirian? I may have given them more attention than Jim and Spock! Also, relatively soon Kirk will become Jim…to me, Jim is sacred to him.  
> Nia


	7. Chapter 7

-On the Enterprise/After the Mission Sometime-

It was quite on the Enterprise, only the ghost crew up and about, working diligently through the night. Spock was just leaving his lab, where he had been conducting some research for a paper he was writing, when he got a comm from McCoy. Without a word the Vulcan began a leisurely stride towards the observation deck farthest from the Captain’s quarters. Within minutes he was walking into the darkened room, taking a seat on the floor next to the form of his curled up Captain. The glow from the stars came through the window, falling on Kirk’s face and highlighting it softly. Spock rested in a lotus position, bare centimeters from his friend, and stared into the black silently. 

“I tried leaving it behind me, you know?”

“Leaving what, Jim?”

Kirk uncurled his arms from around his knees, leaning to press his back into the window so he could look at the door and watch Spock from the corner of his eye. The Vulcan pretended he did not understand the significance of the position, the way Kirk was bracing himself to be rejected, to need to flee. 

“I never liked killing people, especially for Starfleet…Octavian got that right at least. But…it was the only thing I knew how to do at that point in my life. The only thing I thought I could do.”

Kirk gave a hallow laugh, racking a hand through his hair roughly. 

“Starfleet built a small four man team to cut down their enemies for them, to do their dirty work. Markus, Jax…hell, even Octavian at the beginning; they were my friends, eventually my family. All we had was each other.”

Kirk turned his head to face Spock, locking eyes for the briefest of moments. 

“After the mission to Tega V, I went back to Earth. Jax was dead and we thought Octavian was too. Jax wanted me to get out, so I did. Markus left to do whatever and I went back to Iowa. I spent a couple years generally making an ass out of myself.”

Kirk chuckled at his own stupidity. A fond look washed over his face. 

“Then one night I hit on Uhura, I got hit in return, and then Pike was daring me to do better. I tell everyone I came to Starfleet because I couldn’t not take the dare…I really came because I missed the life I used to have. I missed the adventure, the traveling…I missed space. It’s the only place Kirks belong, you know?”

Spock was silent as he watched Kirk turn his head so he could watch the stars. 

“Working for Starfleet as a Captain isn’t nearly as bad as working as their hitman. Still…I think Jax would be upset I came back.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, Kirk staring at space and Spock staring at Kirk. Finally Spock moved forward, resting a hand on Kirk’s knee. The blond turned, blue eyes locking with liquid brown. 

“I believe that Jax would be content knowing you found happiness. He sounds as though he were a good friend.”

The corner of Kirk’s mouth quirked and he rested his own hand briefly on the back of Spock’s hand. The three seconds of contact seemed to last a lifetime, both aware of the significance of the motion. After a moment, they broke apart, both turning to stare out the observation window into the stars. 

And the stars were alive. 

THE END  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was my first multi-chapter Star Trek fic? I hope you like the bonus chapter…it’s my favorite chapter I think.  
> Nia


End file.
